Such insulation bodies are needed in order to provide multipin plug-in connectors for analogue or digital data transmission, which can be used in shielded implementations at frequencies of up to 600 MHz or even higher.
In connectors of this kind, the electrical conductors are usually electrically contacted via terminal clamps. One way of contacting electrical conductors simply via termination clamps is known for example from DE102011000460A1.
DE 198 36 631 A1 shows an insulation body of a plug-in connector which is formed from a connecting portion and a contacting portion. Within the connecting portion, individual conductors of a multi-core cable may be inserted, which individual contactors extend in an S shape within the connecting portion. The contacting portion is equipped with termination clamps that electrically contact the individual conductors when the connecting portion and the contacting portion are joined together.
EP554810B1 shows a two-piece insulation body, wherein one piece comprises bores into which the individual conductors of a cable to be connected can be inserted. The other piece comprises termination clamps. As the two pieces are joined together, the individual conductors of the cable are pushed into the termination clamps and are as a result electrically contacted.
The bores in the insulation body do not exclusively extend in an axial direction, but they also have a radial component in at least one area. However, the insertion of the electrical conductors into the individual bores is frequently difficult and time consuming.